


Sweeter than 3.14

by Gronk_The_Gormless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gronk_The_Gormless/pseuds/Gronk_The_Gormless
Summary: After a long, hard week at work, Daisy is looking forward to finally unwinding a bit.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 22





	Sweeter than 3.14

As Daisy took in the low lights of the almost empty bar, she couldn’t help but sigh.  
It had a been a long, hard week at work, the only way she’d gotten through it was the promise of a night out with Fitz and his new girlfriend. 

He had promised they would be Daisy’s wingman.

Wingmen?

Wingpersons? 

No, wingpeople! That's the one.

Daisy looked down into the purple, fruity concoction the Irish bartender had convinced her to try. Just what exactly was in it? Should she have stopped at two?

While Daisy had been excited at the prospect at finally meeting Fitz’ lady love, a women who (according to Fitz) was perfection incarnate, she had been looking even more forward to getting laid. It had been a while, to say the least.  
It might have been why she had been convinced to meet at this nerd bar (“Young professionals in S.T.E.M, Daisy!”)

But so far there were no sign of either Fitz or his mystery lady, and Daisy was getting impatient.  
Swirling the last bits of her mystery flavored cocktail, she flagged down the bartender. “Another, please good barkeep,” she was very proud she managed to place her order with minimal slurring. 

“Are you sure? They are pretty strong.” 

Daisy scoffed, “Enough river dancing around, just make it!”   
“Please” She added belatedly. 

Probably a good idea to stay on her alcohol providers good side.

“Riverdanc- I’m not Irish!” The bartender looked quite annoyed.

“Sorry, sorry” Daisy should have known he was Scottish with that temper, “Can I please have another?”

Throwing the tea towel he was holding over his shoulder, he scoffed “Fine.”

“Thank you” Daisy smiled sugar sweet at him, but as he turned away from her, she couldn’t help but mutter under her breath, “Don’t get your kilt in a twist,” she giggled. She was funny.   
It was strange she didn’t get more recognition for her impressive comedic wit.   
Maybe she should become a comedian? Daisy pondered that for a moment. Comedians probably also got laid a whole lot.

The angry Scotsman behind the bar had finished working his magic, and placed another glass of divine ambrosia in front of her. “Thank ye, laddie.” Daisy quibbed, as she eagerly took a sip of the magenta beverage, starting to really enjoy the cloying sweetness. 

When she looked up, the bartender was looking at her, “I’m not Scottish either, you mullered-”  
“Excuse me?” A soft feminine voice interrupted the angry tirade the irate Welshman was gearing up to deliver.

Both he and Daisy looked up, when they heard the voice.

Daisy had to do a double take as she took in the pretty brunette, the voice belonged to. How exactly does someone so petite have such long legs?   
The stranger smiled shyly, “Could I have Gin Fizz, please?” She asked politely. 

Good, Daisy liked a girl with manners.

Daisy stealthily moved closer to her. “Whoops” She managed to spill half her drink on the counter. “Sorry, I’ll just clean that up...” The cute brunette tried to stop her, as Daisy reached over the bar, trying to get some napkins.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to...” God! She even had a cute English accent, could she get anymore perfect!  
Daisy had to prove her worth, “No, no, noo… I can do it.” She attempted to reach the napkins again.

Her deadliest foe placed a drink before her intended, before sighing deeply, when he saw the mess in front of them.

“Just sit back, you boozer, I'll clean that.” Daisy smiled at her best friend, who’d ever said the Welsh weren’t great people. It was just all the sheep that gave them the bad reputation. 

Turning to the angel on her left, she leaned closer, “You look sweeter than 3.14”, the Brit looked confused. Daisy couldn’t blame her, it was pretty advanced after all. “Sweeter than 3.14, because Pi, you know!” She smiled at her.

“Yes, I get it, but...” before she could continue, Daisy interrupted her.

“I would love to find your integral and get under those curves of yours!” Daisy congratulated herself, when she saw her cheeks turn a pretty pink. She couldn’t stop now!

“Are you a mineral discovered in Massachusetts in 1824?”   
“Am I what?” The cute brunette looked properly confused now.

“Cuz I'll make sure you're cummingtonite!” Daisy couldn’t help but smile at her success, as the woman in front of her sat in stunned silenced. She really was a pick-up master!

When she finally spoke, it wasn’t what Daisy had expected.

Looking slightly behind her, the woman uttered one word.

“Fitz!”

Daisy turned on her stool to see her best friend looking at her in disbelief. “Daisy, are you hitting on my girlfriend?”

Okay, this might be a tough one to explain. “Hi Fitz… I was just getting to know...” She was just now realizing she didn’t know the name of the women she had offered to get off.

“Jemma” an angelic voice prompted her.

“Right, Jemma, I was just getting to know Jemma.” She smiled innocently at Fitz.

“Oh, she was most definitely hitting on her.” Her nemesis supplied, quite unhelpfully.

Fitz hummed skeptically, “Sure...” He looked at Jemma, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” She placed a hand on Daisy’s, sending shock waves through her system, “we were just getting to know each other.” She smiled sweetly at Daisy. 

This was not good, Daisy could feel herself fall in love with that smile.

“Okay, should we get out of here?” Fitz had apparently decided to move entirely pass the awkwardness of the situation. 

He helped Jemma out of her stool, and Daisy couldn’t help but feel a knot form in her stomach, at the soft looks Fitz and Jemma exchanged. 

Fitz turned to her, “Daisy, can you stand on your own?” Right, they needed to go somewhere else, somewhere she could find her own Jemma. Or looking at the way Fitz was holding Jemma’s hand, maybe she needed to find her own Fitz?

“Right, I’m coming, I just need to pay.” She threw some notes on the counter, that should be enough. She stumbled to where Fitz and Jemma was waiting for her.

Clumsily she turned around and waved goodbye, “Don’t spend it all on sheep!”

“Wha- I’M NOT WELSH!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the cummingtonite pick-up line on reddit, and I just had to write something with it:) 
> 
> This ended up with a bit of an angsty ending, that wasn't the original plan. I do have an idea for another short fic, set in the same universe, that could fix that. Hopefully I'll finish it soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
